bywfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Van
Sean Van (born June 23, 1987) is a backyard wrestler, and former independent wrestler who currently wrestles for the Underground Wrestling Organization. Van is considered one of the most well known backyard wrestlers in South Carolina. He competed for CWL in North Myrtle Beach, SC from 1999-2001, GCW in Greenwood, SC from 2001-2008 (off and on), CTW in Greenwood, SC from 2005-2006, TWF in Hodges, SC in 2007, BCW-TNG in Donalds, SC from 2008-2010, and wrestled professionally at SCWX in Laurens, SC in 2009. Van also created and runs the SCBYWA, an alliance for backyard wrestling feds in South Carolina. The SCBYWA is now a part of the GBYWN. Van also wrestles for EMW in Greenwood, SC. Backyard Wrestling Career Championship Wrestling League Sean Van started his backyard wrestling career in North Myrtle Beach, SC in the CWL (Championship Wrestling League) on December 27th, 1999. Sean, having limited training at the time, began in the Hardkore Division. While in that division he won the CWL Hardkore Title a record breaking 17 times. Van would then find a very suited tag team partner in The Offspring. Sean's grandfather is Mr. Wrestling 1, The Offspring's grandfather was Mr. Wrestling 2... the match was perfect. The team would win CWL Tag Team gold on 3 occasions. As the team split, Sean decided that he was ready to go for the Heavyweight Title. After many failed attempts, he would finally defeat Killboy Powerhead to win the CWL Title only to loose it a month later back to Killboy. His title loss was officially his final CWL contest, this was on his birthday (June 23, 2001). Sean then moved from North Myrtle Beach, SC back to his hometown of Greenwood, SC. Ghetto Championship Wrestling Upon moving back to Greenwood, Sean met up with old friends and convinced them to open a backyard fed of their own, this fed would be called GCW. The name was from the fact that the matches took place in a dangerous, ran down neighborhood. Little did Sean know that this fed would be where he spent most of his career. GCW opened it's doors on June 29, 2001. During his first run in GCW, he would win the GCW Heavyweight Title, GCW Television Title, GCW CT Title, GCW Continental Title, GCW Xtreme Title, and GCW Light-Heavyweight Title. His feud for the GCW Championship with Bull McBride in the early days of the company is considered the launching point of the fed's success. In August of 2002, GCW would fold for the first time. Sean would be inactive in the byw world until GCW reopened in November of 2003. During this second run, Sean was once again a key player but felt as if newer competitors should have a push. His feud with Blake pushed Blake to the top of the roster. The 2nd run would be short lived as the fed would fold once more in May of 2005. GCW would reopen for one final season in January 2008. This time former bitter enemies joined together when Sean and Blake became "Revolution." They would destroy the GCW roster and even invite other feds to stop them. It was during this time that Sean created the SCBYWA. Revolution would be the first and only co-holders of the GCW Championship. When they finally lost the title, they split ways and began, arguably, the most personal feud in byw history. GCW would culminate with Sean Van defeating Blake in the main event at the final show in September 2008. Crucial Territory Wrestling After the supposed end to GCW in 2004, Sean joined up with the remaining GCW wrestlers to unite with another fed by the name of TWF (Teenage Wrestling Federation). The combined feds of GCW and TWF would be called CTW. The 2 Heavyweight Titles were unified and the GCW Tag Titles were renamed the CTW Tag Team Titles. The first show was in October 2005. While in CTW, Mr. Van would become Heavyweight and Tag Team Champion there. It was also here that Van would receive a shoulder injury that bothers him to this day. Sean would reignite the feud that took GCW by storm with Bull McBride. They would fight for the CTW Title through most of 2006. In November of 2006 it was decided that CTW would split back in to GCW and TWF. Teenage Wrestling Federation Sean knew that he would return to the rebirth of GCW, but it was months away from happening. So in the meantime he decided to work in TWF. He began with TWF in March of 2007. His Heavyweight Title reign here was short lived but gave us 2 matches with Hunter Holtzclaw that will not be forgotten. Many say Sean came into his own during this time period. Sean Van left TWF in June of 2007. Backyard Championship Wrestling - The Now Generation When GCW folded for good Sean knew he wasn't ready to hang it up, so he began looking into a nearby fed located in Donalds, SC called BCW-TNG. He meet with and joined them in November of 2008. Sean would become a main event competitor quickly in BCW-TNG, winning the TNG Title on 3 occasions, becoming 2009 BCW-TNG King of the King, and winning the 2010 BCW-TNG Royal Massacre. His tenure here would contain some of his best matches but also the most politics. Van organized the first SCBYWA event at this point, it was called SCBYWA WrestleFest 2009 and held on October 18, 2009. A follow up show was inevitable, so SCBYWA Blaze of Glory 2010 took place April 18, 2010. The SCBYWA events are considered the greatest byw shows in state history. Sean officially retired from byw in December 2009 at BCW-TNG Annihilation. However, he did not leave the byw scene. He became the General Manager of the TNG brand and a commentator as well. His retirement did not last long. He returned to wrestling in April 2010 due to dates he promised to make in 2010 and the SCBYWA calling for his return in general. Van decided to return only to fall out with BCW-TNG's owner Mr. MVP and others in the company. Sean, Mizery, Malice, & Bull McBride left the fed in June 2010 to create a New Age. Southern Championship Wrestling Xtreme While in BCW-TNG Sean would try his hand at independent wrestling. MiZerY invited him to SCWX where Sean had one match with Malice. Van would leave the indies quickly because of the promoter's harsh stance on byw. Sean has been quoted as saying "My hearts in the yard." Elite Modified Wrestling Since becoming one half of the SCBYWA Tag Team Champions, Sean has been traveling the state more. He has found himself in the EMW feuding for the EMW Heavyweight Title. At EMW Hardcore Heaven 2010 Sean Van would pin Tk to become EMW Champion for his 17th overall heavyweight championship. Underground Wrestling Organization After the immense success of the SCBYWA and the UWO supershows Sean and many other wrestlers would begin to work shows with the UWO. As of July 5, 2010 Sean Van, along with 12 other former BCW-TNG wrestlers, signed with the UWO. Personal Life Van is a 2nd Generation Wrestler as he is the grandson of "Mr Wrestling" Tim Woods. His favorite wrestlers are CM Punk, Mick Foley, Bryan Danielson, Shawn Michaels and Dean Malenko. Van's professional trainers are Joshua Chilton and Brice Anthony Online Heat Sean has had many altercations online with fellows yarders that had plenty of people talking within the byw world. In January of 2010, Sean would stand up for AWF's Chris Dickens during a war with Ian Finnegan. This would spiral into a very heated and personal feud between Van and Ian. The incident with Finnegan would cause the entire GBYWN, headed up by Rad Hazard, to attack Van online. After this died down, a fed from Lexington, SC called the EWL would start in on Mr. Van as well. This would cause a BCW-TNG vs. EWL feud. As of now, all the heat has died down and Sean has stated he "wishes to stay out of the drama." In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Capture Suplex'' **''Epic Win'' (Moonlight Drive, done from top rope or with feet on ropes) *'Signature Moves' **Cattle Mutilation **MMA Elbows **Saito Suplex **Snapmare followed by dropkick to head or flipping neck wrench **T-Bone Suplex *'Nicknames' **''"Mr. Backyard Wrestling"'' **''"The Xtreme Dream"'' **''"The Backyard's Best"'' *'Entrance Themes' **"Stupify" by Disturbed **"Sinner" by Drowning Pool **"96 Quite Bitter Beings" by cKy **''"Puritania" by Dimmu Borgir'' **''"Fighter" by Candlefuse'' (Power Trip) Championships and Accomplishments *'CWL (Championship Wrestling League)' **CWL League Championship (1x) **CWL Tag Team Championship (3x) **CWL Hardkore Championship (17x) *'GCW (Ghetto Championship Wrestling)' **GCW World Heavyweight Championship (8x) **GCW World Television Championship (5x) **GCW World Tag Team Championship (6x) **GCW Continental Championship (5x) **GCW United States Championship (1x) **GCW Xtreme Championship (17x) **GCW CT Championship (2x) **GCW Light-Heavyweight Championship (4x) **GCW World War Winner (2002) **GCW World War Winner (2004) *'TWF (Teenage Wrestling Federation)' **TWF Championship (2x) **TWF Tag Team Championship (2x) *'BCW-TNG (Backyard Championship Wrestling - The Now Generation)' **BCW Championship (1x) **TNG World Championship (3x) **BCW-TNG Tag Team Championship (3x) **BCW-TNG South Carolina Championship (1x) **BCW-TNG Hardcore Championship (1x) **BCW-TNG King of the Ring (2009) **BCW-TNG Royal Massacre Winner (2010) *'SCWX (Southern Championship Wrestling Xtreme)' **SCWX Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'GBYWN (Global Backyard Wrestling Nation)' **GBYWN Mid South Atlantic Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'SCBYWA (South Carolina BackYard Wrestling Alliance)' **SCBYWA Tag Team Championship (1x) [Current] **SCBYWA Hall of Fame (2010) *'EMW (Elite Modified Wrestling)' **EMW Championship (1x) [Current]